The Wolf and the Lion
by ShadowWolf's Fables
Summary: Jethro saves Tony from a bad situation and thus an epic romance.
1. Rescued

Leroy Jethro Gibbs loved this time of day. The sun was setting and night was upon the world. It had rained earlier in the day and now the forest beyond had a sort of mystical feel to it. He loved to take walks in the evening because of the sense of inner peace he felt after a stressful day.

No one dared to walk these woods. It wasn't because of a sense of fear. It was a sign of respect to the owner. And the owner was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Jethro Gibbs was a very private person. He never talked much, only when he had something to say. He was wise beyond his years and highly intelligent. He kept mostly to himself. Most people in the sleepy little town of Cold Creek, Virginia knew everyone and their business. It was highly annoying at times especially when the women went to the beauty parlor every Friday to gossip. But one subject they absolutely did not gossip about was that mysterious night when Jethro was ten.

Everyone in Cold Creek knew the existence of weres or shifters, whatever you want to call them. Hell, half the town was a shifter in some shape of form. There were lions, bears, and tigers among others. The rarest of shifters was the wolf.

Many years before the present time, shifters began emigrating to the States from Europe. Wolves were the most respected and the most feared because they were members of the Royal Family. Gibbs' family had settled in Cold Creek and has been there ever since.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was born an alpha wolf. His father, Jack, was a beta wolf. His mother, Ann, is a lioness. When Jethro was in utero, it was foretold that he was to be a powerful Alpha when he grew up. So on the day of his birth, Jethro shifted for the first time. Multiple times, actually. His first shift was a wolf. His second was a lion. His other shifts were a tiger and a jaguar.

Jethro shifting at birth was unheard of. It was damn near impossible. It was natural for his first shift to be a wolf since Jack was one. But it was strange for him to shift the other times because most shifters only have one form to shift to.

Ann's father's family were lions from Ireland. Ann's mother's family were jaguars from Spain. Jack's mother's family were tigers from Italy. Jack's father's family were wolves from Eastern Europe. Since Jack was a wolf he was a member of the Royal Family. The problem was that he was a beta. Since Jethro was born an alpha, he was a prince, thus having a higher chance of claiming the throne that was abandoned when the Family left Europe.

At this moment in time, Jethro is fourteen years old and stands at six feet and one inch tall. He is a sophomore at the local high school and is on the football, basketball, and baseball teams. He speaks Russian, Spanish, Irish, Italian, German, French, and Dutch. He can also communicate in ASL. In his spare time, he practices gymnastics to keep in shape and plays several instruments including the piano.

It is early fall and Jethro is admiring the colors of the wet leaves when his wolf senses smell the scent of fear. He turns his head and listens to wind in the trees until he hears a cry for help. His eyes turn golden and shifts in a wolf while running in that direction.

He arrives at a clearing and it is not hard to tell what is going on. A juvenile lion is being held down by a bear while a tiger is trying to mount him. The lion is trying his hardest to break free before the inevitable happens. Jethro can smell the fear coming from him in waves and can hear him crying out for someone to help.

Jethro's hackles rise and he growls low in his throat. He sees red and charges the tiger first since he is the bigger threat. The tiger didn't know what hit him. Jethro roars and aims for the tiger's throat. He wraps his jaws around it and sinks his canines into the soft flesh and squeezes. The tiger tries to struggle but his attempts are in vain as Jethro snaps his neck with a loud crunch. When the wolf releases his prey, he turns around. Now the bear is trying to mount the lion but is having far less success than his dead friend had. The lion has his claws digging into the bear's fur trying to make him let go. Jethro charges again and rams his shoulder into the bear's back. The bear is thrown into the air and lands with a thump. He doesn't have much time to react because the wolf is already on top of him. Jethro digs his canines into the bear's throat but instead of snapping his neck, he rips his throat out.

Jethro steps slowly away from the body as he calms himself down. After a few moments of peace, he turns around to face the lion lying on the ground. He can still smell fear but that was understandable. What broke his heart was that the lion was staring at him with wide green eyes and body shaking, trying to hold back the tears and afraid to move.

The wolf calmly but slowly stepped towards the lion. He changed his eye color from gold to ice blue to show that he was friend not foe.

"Do not be afraid. I am here to help," the wolf said.

"Are you going to hurt me?" the lion whispered.

"No, but you do need to go to the hospital. You're bleeding."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Let me hep you."

Jethro slowly guided the lion to his feet. He was right. There were cuts and scrapes all over the lion's fur that were bleeding freely. And he did notice that when the lion stood up he winced and wrapped a paw around his chest.

"Come on. You're going to the hospital."

The lion knew he couldn't persuade the large wolf to change his mind. He felt safe with this shifter and knew that no harm would come to him. The lion followed the wolf slowly but surely.


	2. The Hospital and Ann

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews so far. If it wasn't made clear, this story is AU. In time it will start to line up with certain dates in the characters' lives.

...

The wolf and the lion walked for some time before Jethro noticed the lion was becoming winded. He stopped and turned around to look the lion in the face.

"We're almost there, but you're going to have to shift."

"Why?"

"For one, everyone will think it strange for two wild animals to be walking into a hospital."

"Oh."

The lion held still while he shifted. It was a slow process, because of his injuries. When the teen stood up, he almost fell over. Jethro shifted faster and caught him in the process.

"Are you alright?"

The teen looked up into the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. He had just met this person, but he felt there was some sort of connection or bond forming.

"I think I will be."

"Here, let me carry you."

Jethro put one arm under his knees and the other around his waist. He lifted him and held him as if he was a precious item. The teen buried his head in Jethro's chest. Jethro smiled and started walking the rest of the way to Cold Creek.

...

The teen had fallen asleep in Jethro's arms if the deep even breathing was anything to go by. Jethro reached the hospital and walked through the back door so he wouldn't attract attention. He knew this place like the back of his hand. He should since he spends enough time there on the weekends. He made his way through the corridors and hallways until he got to the triage area. He found a room open that was far away from the reception desk. That way they could have some privacy.

He laid the teen down on the hospital bed gently. He sat down next to him and quietly observed him. The teen had shaggy brunette hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes. When Jethro had first looked into those eyes he felt a strange pull towards this person. It was almost as if they were destined to meet. The teen looked to be about twelve to thirteen years of age if his body size was any indicator. Jethro let his eyes sweep over the rest of the teen's body, accessing the injuries. There was a copious amount of blood on the ripped and dirty clothes. And Jethro wouldn't be surprised if there was skin under his fingernails.

He knew he had to wake the teen up soon if Jethro was going to get him cleaned up. He stood up slowly and walked out of the triage unit to the nearest supply closet. He grabbed a set of scrubs, a basin, antibiotic ointment, bandages, and gauze. He silently walked back in and set the procured items on the tray next to the bed. He looked at the teen and noticed there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead and that the teen was mumbling something in his sleep. Jethro leaned in close and tried to decipher the rambling.

"No, no. Padre non lo fanno. Si prega di smettere! Mi dispiace. Sarò buono. Si prega di ..."

_Italian_, Jethro thought. He had to wake him up before the nightmare got worse. He gently laid his hand on the teen's stomach and softly rubbed it in circles.

"Hey, wake up," Jethro said softly.

The teen stopped his rambling and slowly came to awareness. He blinked his eyes open and stared at Jethro, eyes pooled with unshed tears.

"Hey. Va tutto bene. Qui sei al sicuro."

"Parli italiano?"

"Faccio. Tra le altre lingue."

"Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome," Jethro said. He brushed his hand against the teen's cheek, wiping away the tear tracks that had dried. The teen leaned into the caress and started purring.

"Why are you helping me? I don't even know your name."

"That can be easily solved. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I helped you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"My name is Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr. I prefer Tony."

"Well, Tony, how about we get you cleaned up. And I prefer Jethro."

Tony sat up on the edge of the bed and slid his sneakers and socks off, but made no move to remove any other clothing.

"Is something wrong, Tony?" Jethro asked softly.

Tony looked around nervously. "It's just that...uhm...I feel uncomfortable..."

"You don't want anyone to see you naked, that it?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Tony," Jethro said softly, "I know you're scared, but it's just me here. It's nothing I've never seen before. And I promise no one will walk in. Plus, I need to check your ribs for cracks."

Tony nodded and looked over Jethro's shoulder towards the door to reassure himself. Then he slowly stripped off his shirt. He turned his head away in shame.

"Hey." Jethro tapped his finger under Tony's chin. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong."

Jethro turned to the tray and picked up the basin. He went to the sink next to the door and filled it with warm water. he came back and set it down.

"Ok, Tony. This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to have you lie back so I can feel for breaks and clean the scrapes. Alright?"

Tony nodded and laid back down on the bed. He jerked a bit but quickly settled down when large warm hands started their examination of his ribcage.

Jethro started from Tony's shoulders to his collarbone. He took notice of a hitch on Tony's breathing, but paid no mind to it. He saw large bruises on Tony's chest and abdomen, but luckily there were no broken ribs.

"Tony, I don't feel any breaks but you do have bruised ribs. I think there's some medicated salve in here that can dull the pain."

Jethro went to the cabinet and found the jar he was looking for. He sat back down on the bed and started rubbing the salve into the bruises with the gentlest of touches. While he was doing that, for some reason, he glanced at Tony's nipples. They were larger than normal and not just because they were erect from stimulation. He took note to ask about that later.

When Jethro finished massaging the salve into Tony's skin, he mentally prepared himself for an outburst at the next question.

"Tony, are you hurt anywhere in your pelvic area?"

Tony bit his bottom lip, nodded, and whispered, "Kinda."

"Can you show me?"

Tony took Jethro's hand and laid it on his lower abdomen. Jethro used his other hand to palpitate the area. Then he smelt it.

There was the scent of blood in the room. It wasn't the blood that had dried on Tony's clothes. No, this blood was fresh and Jethro had a good idea as to where it was coming from. He took a calming breath and looked up at Tony who was silently staring at Jethro and biting his lip.

"Tony, I can smell blood. Can you take off your pants and underwear so I can confirm where it's coming from?"

Tony nodded nervously and slid his pants and boxers down his legs. The scent of blood was stronger now and Jethro asked, "This might be embarrassing for you, but would you mind spreading your legs a bit. I have to clean you up."

Tony spread his legs and lifted them a bit to give Jethro better access. Jethro turned to the basin and soaked some gauze ant returned to the bed. He gently lifted Tony's genitalia, and sure enough his suspicions were confirmed. Underneath Tony's scrotum where his perineum should be was a full set of female external genitalia. And he was bleeding. Jethro calmly and silently cleaned the area with military proficiency until most of the blood was gone. He looked back up at Tony who had a curious but worried look on his face.

"Jethro, what's wrong?"

"Well, Tony, I figured out why those guys wanted to rape you. You are a hermaphrodite."

"A what?"

"A hermaphrodite. Someone with both sexes. The enlarged nipples and the external genitalia. I also have no doubt that you have a uterus and ovaries as well."

Tears fell down Tony's face. "So I'm a freak."

Jethro's heart almost broke at the defeated tone. He rearranged himself on the bed so he was holding Tony to his chest. Tony started sobbing and Jethro held and rocked him. He started humming an Italian lullaby and it seemed to calm Tony down. When Tony started hiccuping, Jethro pulled back and wiped Tony's face off with his thumbs.

"You are not a freak. You would be surprised how many hermaphrodites are in the shifter community. Now, we have to hurry and finish cleaning you up and get out of here before someone notices us."

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was dressed in the scrubs and Jethro cleaned up the mess and changed the sheet on the hospital bed. Jethro lifted Tony into his arms and went out the back door again.

...

Jethro walked the five blocks from the hospital to his childhood home. It wasn't an extravagant place, but it would always be home. There was a stone path to the steps of the porch. The house itself was a dark green color with shudders on every window. There was a swing on the porch big enough for two people to relax in. With Tony still in his arms, Jethro opened the unlocked front door. He slowly ascended the stairs silently. He went to the his old room and drew back the covers on the bed. He gently laid Tony down and drew the sheets back up to his shoulders. Tony had fallen asleep in Jethro's arms again so he didn't wake up. Jethro was reluctant to leave, but he knew he had to or he would do something he would regret. He leaned over and gently kissed Tony on the forehead.

"Goodnight, mi amore."

...

Jethro followed the scents and sounds in the house until he found his mother in the kitchen preparing a light dinner for herself.

"Mom."

Ann Gibbs jumped and turned around seeing her son in the kitchen a few feet behind her.

"Jethro, stop doing that! You want to give me a heart attack?"

Jethro went to his mother and wrapped his arms around her in apology. He had to bend down to kiss the top of her head.

"Apology accepted. Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"I can't stay long."

Ann got a good look at her son. He was growing up so fast. He already had facial hair and the deep voice, but he would always be her baby boy. Then she saw the blood on his clothes.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you have some explaining to do."

"Yes, ma'am. Got any coffee made?"

Ann shook her head. "You drink that stuff way too much boy."

"It's not for me. It's for you when I tell you what happened today."

...

Jethro was right. She needed that coffee and maybe a shot of bourbon to go with it while she listened to her son. She sat there wide eyed with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

After several minutes, she calmed down. "Jethro, how could you?"

He sat there not ashamed of what he had done. He raised an eyebrow and said, "I had to save him."

"You didn't have to kill them!"

He glared at his mother. "They were going to rape him!" he roared.

Ann knew better than to poke the wolf so to speak when her son was angry. She could tell because his eyes had turned golden and his fangs were about to lengthen.

"I'm sorry. So you said Tony's a hermaphrodite?" Ann said trying to calm her son down with deflection.

"Yes, he is. That's why those guys went after him. He was excreting _female _pheromones and didn't know it. They must have went batshit crazy."

Ann sat there observing her son. He had a contemplative but determined look on his face.

"What's on you mind, Jethro?"

He finished his scalding hot black coffee in one gulp and turned to his mother.

"I have to go home."

"You're not staying?"

Jethro shook his head.

"Why not?

"I'm falling in love with him."


	3. Breakfast Confession and Insomnia

A/N: Thanks guys for the awesome reviews. I'll try to update as much as I can, but life in general can get in the way.

_Tony was in a wide plain clearing. He had obviously never been here before because it didn't look familiar. It was summertime and the grass was green and soft. _

_"Tony."_

_Tony turned around and smiled. Jethro was waiting for him. He was wearing worn jeans and a plaid shirt unbuttoned halfway. He could see the start of a muscular chest underneath the shirt. Tony involuntarily licked his lips._

_"Like what you see?" Jethro asked, holding out a hand._

_Tony stepped forward into Jethro's embrace. Jethro's arms tightened his hold around Tony shielding him from an unseen enemy. Tony burrowed his head in Jethro's chest inhaling the scent of him. He smelled of earth, coffee, and sawdust._

_Jethro tensed up and tightened his hold on the verge of suffocation. Tony looked up into Jethro's eyes, already turned golden._

_"What is it?"_

_"Lion."_

_A twig snapped just right of their location. Jethro growled low in his throat, making Tony feel the vibrations coming from his chest. A full grown adult lion stepped out from the forest roaring and trying to claim dominance._

_"Tony I need you to run."_

_"Jethro..."_

_"Tony, RUN!"_

_Jethro had let go and shifted as the lion charged. Jethro's wolf somehow seemed larger than before. The beasts collided and went at it, claws and fangs drawing blood._

_"NO!"_

Tony sat up in bed breathing heavily, causing pain in his sore muscles. He blinked and cleared the sleep from his eyes. He took notice of the room that he was in. The sheets felt soft and warm. The furniture was solid oak and handmade by the look of the craftsmanship. On the walls were a couple of posters. One was of a canary yellow Challenger and the other was of a Marine standing at attention. _I wonder whose room this is?_

His bladder was taking priority right then so he decided to scope out the upstairs. There were two other rooms, one a guestroom and the other the master suite. He found the bathroom next to the stairs. He did his business and decided to check out the rest of the house. Downstairs, was a den and a family room. He smelt something cooking in the kitchen and decided to investigate when his stomach made itself known.

There was a middle-aged woman at the stove fixing what looked to be breakfast. She wasn't a small woman but looked like she could pull her own weight. Her scent not only said she was a shifter but a lion as well. Tony decided to make himself known and cleared his throat. The woman turned around.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Thanks, I guess."

She walked toward him and drew him into a gentle hug. "My name is Ann. I'm Jethro's mother."

"Nice to meet you Ann. Where is Jethro?"

"He went home last night after you fell asleep."

"Oh." If Tony was a lion then, his ears would have drooped.

"Don't worry. He'll be back. I swear that boy is up at the crack of dawn."

"I wouldn't have any idea. I only know his name. We really didn't talk much."

"Why don't you sit down here and eat. I can give you a good idea of what he's like."

Ann set a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of Tony and watched him eat with gusto.

"This is really good, Ms. Ann."

"Why thank you. I can only do so much. Jethro's the real cook. But enough about me, you wanted to know about Jethro?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I can only tell you so much. I don't even know his likes and dislikes. He's fourteen years old and plays three different sports for the local high school teams."

"That's why he's so muscular," Tony blushed.

"I don't think he really cares about the way he looks. But every once in a while, there's a brave girl that will go up and try to talk to him."

Now Tony's interested. "What does he do?"

"He politely tells them he's not interested. He can't help that he's an alpha wolf."

"Has he ever taken anyone up on their offer?"

"Not to my knowledge or the town gossip."

Tony looked at her with wide eyes. "You gossip about you own son?"

"Hey, it's not my fault my son doesn't talk to me."

"Why doesn't he?"

"Jethro has always been a private person. He only speaks when he's spoken to. His actions speak louder than words though."

Tony finished eating and sipped from his glass of milk. After a few moments of silence to put his thoughts together, he asked nervously, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, honey, go on ahead."

"Do you think Jethro likes me?"

"Sure he does."

"No, does he like me like me?"

Ann sat at her place at the table and thought of her conversation with Jethro the previous night.

_"I'm falling in love with him."_

"I think he likes you more than you know."

"Really?" There was hope in those expressive green eyes.

"Trust me. A mother's intuition is always right. Now enough about Jethro. I want to know more about you."

A sad look replaced the one of hopefulness in Tony's eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"The basics for now."

Tony closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he was calm, he started. "My full name is Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr. I am thirteen years old and was born on Long Island."

Ann's brow furrowed at this. Something wasn't right. "How did you get all the way to Virginia?"

This was the part Tony didn't want to talk about. He felt disgusted and ashamed with himself. The memories came rushing back full blast and he couldn't stop them. He looked up at Ann with tears falling silently and unnoticed and whispered, "I ran."

Jethro couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but sleep was unobtainable that night. He rolled over and looked at his clock. 3AM. Great. Just fucking great. Three hours until he had to get up. He rolled back over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts went back to source of his insomnia.

_Tony._

Tony. God, he never felt this way about anyone before. Tony, was just gorgeous. Beautiful and so much more. Just thinking about him made him hard. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts. It was way too soon after Tony's attack to approach him for a date. That's why he set him up with his mother. In due time though, he'll ask when the time is right. He looked at his clock again. 5AM. _Got to get up anyway. Can't be late for the early train._


	4. All the Cards on the Table

A/N: I had a question from a reviewer stating that they were confused. I understand the frustration, but bear with me and all the questions you've been dying to ask will be answered in future chapters.

...

Jethro pretty much had given up on sleep and decided to get dressed. As he walked through his cold and lonely house/cabin, his thoughts were once again on Tony. He wondered if Tony would consider moving in with him. It wasn't the traditional way, but he would make it work. He walked out the front door and headed towards the train station. School was starting in a few days and that meant his cousins Boris and John were coming back. They had gone to stay with their families in New York for the summer and were now coming home.

He didn't have to wait long for the train to come. He waited for the other passengers to disembark.

"Jethro! Jethro!"

Two small blurs flew towards him just as he opened his arms. He caught them in midair and whirled around while chuckling.

"We missed you Jethro," Boris said.

"I missed you guys too." Jethro set them down. "You got your bags?"

They nodded.

"Good. Let's get you settled in at the house and we'll go see Nanna."

"Okay." "Alright."

...

Tony couldn't stop the memories. The pain. The rejection. The shame. He couldn't stay here. He had to flee. He had to run. But he found he couldn't breathe. His vision was blurred and he was shaking uncontrollably. He heard a voice calling to him, but he couldn't respond. Somewhere in his fogged mind he heard more voices and shouts. That's when he smelt him. Strong arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug. Tony buried his face in the warm chest inhaling the scent of protection and safety.

When Jethro walked into the house, the hairs on his neck stood up. Something wasn't right. He hurried to the kitchen and saw Tony trembling an crying silently. He glared at his mother.

"What happened?"

"He was fine a few minutes ago. We were talking and getting to know one another."

"Was it something specific?"

"I asked him how he got here. He said he ran. Then he shut down.'

Jethro accepted the answer and looked at Tony. No matter how many times Tony cried, it would always break Jethro's heart. He pulled him into an embrace and was glad that Tony buried his head in his chest. At least he wasn't too out of it. Jethro slowly picked him up with ease and climbed the stairs. He laid Tony down on the bed and climbed in behind him. He held Tony while cried and started humming a lullaby, this time an Irish one. It took longer but eventually Tony calmed down. The green eyes looked up into Jethro's ice blue ones.

"You came back."

"I did. What happened Tony?" Jethro asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please. Just for me. I might make you feel better."

"I doubt it, but here goes."

_One Year Earlier_

_Tony just returned home from school for vacation. He really didn't want to interact with anyone and was holed up in his room watching Magnum P.I. His burst open and his father rushed in._

_"You little bastard! This is what I get for having you as a son! A BITCH for a son no less!"_

_Tony had no idea what he was talking about. As far as he knew, he was male._

_"Father..."_

_"No, I am not your father. You are not my son. You are dead to me."_

_Tony was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged downstairs to the drawing room. He was surprised to see his younger brothers waiting for them. His father shoved him down so that he was on his knees._

_"Look closely, boys. This bastard is not your brother. He is a bitch. And what do we do with bitches?"_

_Eleven year old Vincent stepped forward. "We fuck them?"_

_"That's correct, son. Have at him boys. He's all yours."_

_The brothers shifted into lions and Tony ran. They chased him until they could go no further. But Tony kept running. He ran at night so they couldn't track him. He had been on the run for about a year when he stopped to take a breather in a clearing. His moment of solitude was destroyed when the tiger and the bear attacked him._

"And that's how you found me."

Jethro couldn't help feeling anger at Tony's father for what he did. Throwing him away like a piece of meat! To his brothers. That was sick. He also felt sad because Tony had no one else in the world who loved him. Well, that was about to change. He pulled away and kissed away Tony's tears.

He looked Tony in the eye. "You didn't do anything wrong, Tony. You can't help who or what you are. Shifters like you are precious and are meant to cherished and treasured."

Tony blushed and ducked his head at the compliment.

Jethro couldn't help but smile, happy that he was the one who made him blush. He tapped him under the chin so he was looking at Jethro.

"I know that now isn't the right time, but I feel I should say this. Tony, I would be honored to Court you."

Tony looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Jethro not only wanted him, but he wanted to _Court _him. And he was an Alpha no less.

Tony looked about ready to cry when Jethro stopped him.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I just wanted to make my intentions known."

Tony looked at him with a watery smile. "Yes, I accept your Courting."

Jethro smiled and kissed Tony's cheek. "I will always protect you. This I promise you."

Tony and Jethro snuggled in each other's arms and fell asleep, strengthening the imprinting bond even more.

...

A couple hours later, Jethro cracked his eyes open. He opened his mind and let his sense assess the house. He could hear Boris, John, and his mother in the kitchen making dinner. He looked down and smiled at Tony. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. _I am the luckiest bastard in the world._ He really didn't want to wake Tony up, but he had to eat. He rubbed circles on Tony's stomach, coaxing the younger teen from his slumber.

Strikingly green eyes opened lazily and focused on Jethro. "Hey handsome."

Jethro chuckled. "Hi beautiful."

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up and changed."

"Oh. I don't have any other clothes."

"No worries." Jethro got up and walked to the closet. He rummaged around and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"These should fit. I got too big for them."

"Wait. This is your room?"

Jethro looked sad. "Was my room."

"Why don't you live here?"

Jethro was prepared for the question. When he made his decision to Court Tony, he knew he had to lay all his cards on the table.

"Change into those while I tell you."

_Jethro was ten years old. He had just completed his assignments for the next month. What do you expect when your IQ is above 175. He didn't want to watch TV, and he wasn't old enough to help in the kitchen. He walked into the living room and sat on the piano bench. He flexed his fingers and began to play._

_Ann heard her son playing a soft melody off the top of his head. God, her boy was talented. If only his father could see him that way._

_The front door barged open. Jethro could tell that his father had been at the bar again if the bloodshot eyes were an indicator. He stormed into the kitchen and grabbed Ann. He forced his lips onto hers and she tried to pull away._

_"Jack, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm taking what's rightfully mine." Jack hauled Ann to the stairs when he heard a low growl. He turned and saw his son glaring at him with golden eyes._

_"Let her go."_

_"Oh, so the _alpha _wants to stand up to me, huh?"_

_Jethro growled and his canines dropped in warning._

_"Who's the big bad wolf? You got balls standing up to me."_

_"At least they're bigger than yours will ever be. Now let her go.'_

_Jack didn't heed the warning. "What, you going to make me?"_

_Jack's eyes turned golden and shifted. He roared his dominance. Jethro shifted and roared his dominance as well. Jack didn't like to be challenged so he charged. Jethro's eyes turned crimson and they collided._

"I don't remember much about the rest of that night. It took me three days to come down from the high that I was on. In some deep part of my subconscious, I knew I won the fight. I killed my own father."

Tony knew he should feel afraid, but in reality he wasn't. Here was an alpha who had killed to protect the people he loved. And he was proud to know that.

"Do you regret it?"

Jethro looked at Tony. "No, because I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I understand, but that doesn't explain why you don't live here."

"I knew my mother was afraid of me. I still see it in her eyes. I moved out to ease her mind. I have a cabin in the forest that's more like a house. My cousins Boris and John stay with me from fall to spring. In our family, it is an honor to be fostered by the alpha. I am their father figure."

"Are they here now?"

"I picked them up from the station this morning. They are anxious to meet you."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Tony was halfway out the door when Jethro called him back. "Tony?"

"Yes, Jethro?"

"There was another reason as to why I can't stay here."

Tony was confused. "And what would that be?"

Jethro looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Tony, you're still in heat. And it's taking all of my control not to mount you right now. Plus, it is unwise for unmated shifters to be under the same roof."

Tony blushed again. This time deeper than before. "Guess I never thought of that."

"That's okay. We better head downstairs. I can hear them getting restless."


	5. Introducing Boris and John

A/N: Hi guys, thank you so much for the kind reviews. Chapter 6 will have a time jump.

...

Tony was a little apprehensive when he got downstairs. He heard laughing from the living room, but he was a little cautious. What if they were like his brothers? Oh god, he couldn't do this. He was about to turnaround when Jethro whispered in his ear.

"Relax, T. They're only kids."

Jethro knew he had made the right call because he could see Tony's shoulders relaxing. After giving him a reassuring hug, Jethro walked into the living room.

"Sleep well, Jethro?"

Jethro grunted in his mother's direction, but Ann could see the brightness in eyes that she hadn't seen in years. Jethro turned to his cousins.

"Boris. John. This is Tony. Tony, These are my cousins and betas, Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz and John Hannibal Smith."

Both boys were around nine to ten years old. Boris was a little taller and he had the same blue eyes as Jethro. John had dark hair and narrow gray eyes. They stood before Jethro and bowed their heads in submission.

"Go on and play. I know you want to," Jethro relented.

They looked up with smiles on their faces and darted from the room. More than likely they were going to play outside with some of the neighbors' children.

"I'll begin setting the table, Mom," Jethro said and left the room.

Ann stood and pulled Tony to sit next to her on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better now, thank you."

"That's good. Ok, girlfriend, spill."

Tony laughed. "I am not a girl!"

"Same difference. Now what happened?"

"Well, I got some emotional baggage off my chest. Jethro's a really good listener. He held me while I cried. No one's ever cared that much before. Anyway, Jethro explained why he can't stay here."

Ann gave Tony a sad smile. "At least he was honest and upfront about it."

Tony whispered, "He also asked if he could Court me."

Ann's eyes went wide. "He asked you?"

"And I accepted."

Ann pulled Tony in for a hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"I'm also scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I've never been Courted before. I don't know what to do."

"Honey, Courting is all about impressing a prospective mate. Kind of like dating for humans. Jethro will try to impress you whether it's with physical looks or inner beauty. When he feels ready, he'll propose marriage. You get to decide if you want him for a mate or not."

"Oh. I thought it was the other way around."

"I think you've impressed Jethro enough. Now he has your attention. Come on, let's eat."

...

That night's meal was a pork roast with gravy and mashed potatoes. They sat around the table talking, mostly for Tony to get used to Boris and John. He seemed to be warming up to them, and it made Jethro happy. Ann cleared her throat.

"So Tony, have you thought about going to school here?"

"Um, no. It hadn't crossed my mind. I've always went to boarding schools. Before I left, I overheard my father making arrangements to send me to Rhode Island Military Academy."

"I think you should consider going to the high school here," said Jethro.

"Ok, would you mind showing me around?"

"It would be my pleasure."

After the dishes were cleared, they retired to the den. Only when the boys were starting to nod off did Jethro say something.

"Looks like they're falling asleep. I think we should better get going. Come on guys."

"Let me walk you to the door."

Once Tony and Jethro were on the porch, Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro's waist.

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem, T. If you ever need a shoulder, I'm here." Jethro picked up the sleepy boys in his strong arms. He leaned down and kissed Tony on the cheek.

"Goodnight, T."

"Goodnight, J."


	6. Two Months Later

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Life happened.

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Jethro saved Tony. Tony's transition into the public high school was an easy one. Since he had taken advanced classes and scored high in every one, he was bumped up a couple of grades. Jethro had already skipped grades several years prior so he was comfortable where he was. Since they were now considered juniors, if they wanted to, they could already finish their assignments and be ready to graduate by next spring. But they wanted the full high school experience. Jethro with his athletics, even though he hides his intelligence most of the time. Tony with his balance between basketball and social life. Tony had made a few friends since coming to Cold Creek.

Jethro had made it a habit of walking Tony and his cousins to school every morning. When their paths diverted, he hugged Tony quickly and made his way to class. Every afternoon he walked them home, but on Fridays he dropped Tony off at the beauty parlor. Tony went home with Ann as soon as she got off from work. Turns out, Tony was a natural charmer when he come out of his shell. Once when Jethro went to return something Tony had accidentally dropped, he walked in to the sounds of laughter coming from the older women in the shop while Tony did their hair.

It was good to see Tony so happy. It had taken a while, but in that moment, Tony looked so carefree it warmed Jethro's heart. Jethro had given Tony a guided tour of the town. There was of course the beauty parlor where Ann worked. The deli was actually a butcher shop and a bakery in one building. The general store was run by L.J. Moore, a friend of Ann's. Jethro thinks there might be more between the two of them, but it was none of his business. Yet. The pizza parlor had become one of Tony's favorite places to hang out. Marco, the owner, had taken to Tony as a son and gave him free food whenever he dropped by. There was one other place in town that would peak Tony's interest, but Jethro wasn't going to show him until their first date.

Jethro wanted to take things slow with Tony. He didn't want to come on too strong and have Tony running in the end. When they started exploring their relationship, they had found it was easier being friends first and then they would see where it would lead.

Still, Jethro was the perfect gentleman. He opened doors and let Tony go ahead of him. He pulled Tony's chair out for him and made sure he was sitting before seating himself. Those are jsut a couple of examples.

Jethro would come over with the boys every once in a while and cook for everyone and boy was he talented in the kitchen. He could roast any kind of meat until it was tender and fell off the bone. When Tony first tried Jethro's cooking. He closed his eyes and couldn't help the moan of delight at the flavor. He missed Jethro's eyes darkening and licking his lips unconsciously. But Ann didn't. It was one more thing to tease Tony about at the beauty parlor.

Back in the present, Tony was in the stands watching Jethro play in the championship game. It was the end of football season ans basketball season started in two weeks. It was the middle of Fall and it was cool and crisp. The scent of snow was in the air. The first snowfall was bound to come sooner or later. And snow meant Christmas. It would be Tony's first since coming to Cold Creek. Tony focused on the game. He had kept his eyes on Jethro throughout the game and he couldn't believe how good he was on offense as well as defense. Ann had mentioned something about a state record for touchdowns, but he wasn't sure. There was also no denying that Jethro was good at tackling. Tony had counted over a dozen so far. There was a minute left in the fourth quarter when the home team snapped the ball. The quarterback handed it off to Jethro and Tony was on his feet. He watched as Jethro pounded through everyone and took off when he was free. No one could catch him. Sixty-seven yards he went for the game winning touchdown.

Tony smirked. Another MVP trophy to add to the growing collection in Jethro's old room. He said his goodbyes to his friends and left the stands, headed to the locker room to wait on Jethro. Someone bumped into him and he fell after being caught off guard. He picked himself up and turned to find two teenagers about Tony's age looking at him with disgust. He sniffed the air. Shifters and definitely foe.

"What are you looking at, Bitch?" said one.

"I know what he's looking at, Chuck. He wants to suck your cock. Don't you, Bitch?"

"Damn, Ed. Don't say that. I'm hard already just looking at him." Chuck started stroking the bulge in his pants.

Ed stepped closer to Tony. He got right in his face. "We know you're a bitch. We could smell you from a mile away."

Tony by this time was scared shitless. This couldn't be happening. Not again. How did they know? Only him, Jethro, and Ann knew. They hadn't told Boris and John yet. They wanted to wait til they were old enough to understand. He was sure he had covered his scent. Jethro taught him how. He was also sure that he wasn't in heat. The last time he was, was when Jethro had saved him. God, he wished Jethro was here.

"Hey, Ed. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yeah, Chuck. Let's show this bitch what a real man's dick feels like."

They grabbed Tony and hauled him kicking and screaming to a dark spot on campus where Ed's truck was parked. Tony shifted into his lion, trying his hardest to break their hold. They weren't having none of it.

"What do we have here? A lion. What a pretty little pussy. Yes, you are." They taunted.

Tony's heart was pounding in his ears. He wasn't going to let them succeed. Not now. Not ever. He tried to roar for help, but all that came out was a mew.

"Aw, is the little pussy trying to roar? I'll show you a roar."

Chuck and Ed shifted into a leopard and a grizzly bear. Chuck opened his muzzle to roar, but what came out wasn't a roar. What they heard was a full grown adult roar. The roar of a pissed off Alpha to be exact.

"Let go of him," came the growl.

Ed decided to be cocky and shot back with, "Oh yeah. We found the bitch first. Finder's keepers."

The bullies turned around while Tony cowered away from them in fear. What they saw was a full grown adult male lion. He was most definitely an Alpha just from the roar and size alone. He was heavily muscled and had a thick black mane. What kind of scared Tony the most was the red eyes. They were creepy and sent chills down his spine.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chuck growled.

The lion's growl was a deep rumble. "Your worst nightmare."

The lion roared again and charged. He knocked Ed and Chuck flat on their asses. There was fur pulling, biting, a claw digging in deep here and there. The smaller shifters were no match for the Alpha. They hauled tail after their necks were almost simultaneously snapped. The lion slowed his breathing and calmly looked at Tony with ice blue eyes. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was Jethro.

He looked at Jethro closely with wide eyes. "J, you're a lion," he whispered.

"One of my many forms, T."

"Damn, you're fucking huge!"

Jethro quirked an eyebrow.

Tony realized his mistake with the double innuendo. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant your size, you've gotten bigger...Damn it!" if he was human right then, Tony would have turned an even darker shade of red.

Jethro stepped up to Tony and nuzzled his neck with his muzzle. "It's okay, T. Alphas are supposed to be larger than everyone else."

Tony shivered at they way Jethro's words tickled his fur. He blinked. Shit, he can't be aroused. Not now! He started panicking.

Jethro could smell Tony's arousal. As intoxicating as it was, he wouldn't act on it. It wasn't the right time.

Jethro stepped back. "T, do you want me to take you home, or do you want to go see Mom?"

"I can go home with Ann."

Tony shifted back and was surprised when Jethro didn't. So what if Jethro stayed a little closer to Tony, making sure he was safe. They picked up the boys along the way. Not very many people were surprised to see a lion in the open. The group got a few curious looks, but left them alone. Especially when Jethro glared at them.

Ann was sitting on the bench in front of her shop when the group showed up. She quirked her eyebrow at Jethro. He gave her the 'don't-fuck-with-me-I'm protecting-him' look.

Jethro came up to his mother and nuzzled her cheek. He stood in front of the boys and looked at them. They bowed their heads in submission. He came up to Tony. His lion was the same height as Tony so all he had to do was lean in and lick his cheek. Jethro flicked his tail in salute and was off.

Ann stood up and followed her boys into the shop. Some of her regulars were there, either waiting or sitting under the dryer. They greeted Tony when he came in.

"How was the game, Tony?" asked Mrs. Hobbs.

"The home team won the championship, thanks to Jethro."

"That boy has tremendous talent."

Tony went over to his chair and started getting ready for his shift. He turned to the boys.

"Hey guys. Go see if Nanna put some soda in the fridge and get started on your homework."

The boys took off, eager to obey. Ann shook her head. _He'll make a good mother one day._

Ann came up to Tony, noticing his slumped shoulders. She placed her hand on his arm.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

He turned to her with fire in his green eyes. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I keep getting attacked by males with the only thing on their minds is to fuck. They think I am a bitch. No, wait. They know I'm a bitch. A cocksucking bitch," he hissed for fear of the boys over hearing.

Ann started getting a bad feeling. "Tony, what happened.?"

"A couple of shifters came at me after the game. I think they would have gang raped me if Jethro hadn't have showed up." He paused. "Ann, did you know he was a lion? _A fucking lion!_ I thought he was a wolf."

"Jethro is a man of many shapes and forms, Tony. Give him time to show them to you."

He blinked. "You mean there's more?" His eyes got big. "That's impossible! Even I can only shift into two forms, but more? That's outrageous."

"It was foretold that my son would become a very powerful Alpha. I am sure there was a good reason he showed you his lion."

Tony all of a sudden looked sad. He collapsed into his chair and put his head in his hands.

"Oh God, he must think I'm pathetic."

Ann looked concerned as did the other women in the shop.

"Why's that, Tony?" asked Mrs. Peterson.

Tony looked up, tears in his eyes. "Because those guys were right. I am a bitch. My father was right too. All I'm good for is being fucked. Why would Jethro want someone as pathetic and weak as me? As an Alpha, he can have anyone he wants. Hell, why doesn't he fuck me already and get it over with?"

"Oh, Tony. Jethro would never do something like that. He cares too much about you. Doesn't he ladies?"

All the women agreed.

"Babydoll, that boy knows what he wants and he will get it. He's just waiting until you're ready. Not many men can do that. I see the way he looks at you. There's love and devotion in those eyes. Also passion, possessiveness, and protection. He would die for you. Why else did he ask _you_ if he could Court you?" explained Mrs. Atkinson.

Before Tony could reply, two blurs whizzed into the room straight at him. Tony opened up his arms and the boys climbed into his lap.

"Tony! We forgot to tell you somethin'," said John.

"Jethro wanted us to tell you that he wants you ready by 0800 in the morning," said Boris.

"Why does he want me up by 0800?" Tony had long gotten used to Jethro's way of telling time.

Boris scrunched up his face in thought. "I think he said a date in court. I'm not sure." He shrugged.

Ann chuckled and explained to Tony. "Well, I think what our little messengers are trying to say is that Jethro wants you ready for a date. He's coming to call on you in the morning."

"Oh God. I don't know what to do." He paled and tightened his hold on the boys.

"Tony, you're squishing us."

"Oh. Sorry guys."

"Don't worry, baby. We'll help you. Ladies," Mrs. Watkins said.

All the women in the shop surrounded Tony and the boys, giving Tony advice about what to expect.

Unbeknownst to them, the blue eyed wolf in the window looked on sadly. A tear fell from his eye.

"I am not like them, T. It'll be different this time...I promise," the wolf whispered. With one last look, Jethro ran home. He had make this a first date to remember.

* * *

**Next up in Chapter 7**:

Tony and Jethro's first date.

An extensive look into Jethro and Tony's family histories.


	7. First Date

A/N: Wow, it's been like forever since I've updated this story. As a side note, I had a reviewer comment on John Hannibal Smith. I swear this was an accident in how his name came about. He was originally John Reese from Person of Interest. I've decided that Reese will come later in the story. Since Hannibal is staying, that means Howling Mad Murdock will make an appearance later on as well. Let's get to the first date shall we?

* * *

Tony was nervous as hell. He had no clue as to what Jethro had planned for their date. It had to have been big because of the early morning wake up call. Tony was not a morning person, but his nerves had kept him up most of the night anyway. Sleep had evaded him so he decided to get dressed and fix breakfast for everyone anyway.

Ann had woken up with a smile on her face. Her son was finally making his move! She was very happy for the both of them. She walked into the kitchen seeing Tony almost finished with breakfast.

"Today's the big day."

"It is." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "I'm still nervous though."

"About what?"

"What if he decides to...you know..."

Ann went to hug the anxious teen. "Honey, a relationship isn't about sex. I bet if you asked, Jethro would be celibate for the rest of his life."

Tony's eyes went wide. "No, I can't do that! That would be cruel."

Ann sat at the table with her coffee. "Baby, my son cares and adores you. He wouldn't do anything without your permission. He is a gentleman and a traditionalist."

Tony sighed. "If you say so. Doesn't make me feel any better."

The two terrors zoomed and skidded into the kitchen. "Tony! Tony! Jethro's here!"

The front door and heavy footsteps were heard. Jethro walked into the kitchen, he eyes falling on Tony.

"Hi."

"Hey, want breakfast?"

"Sure."

Jethro and the boys grabbed the rest of the mountain of food Tony had cooked. Jethro sipped on his coffees for a few minutes before they could leave. Tony couldn't stop staring at him. Jethro had opted to go with a plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows and loose jeans. How the hell Jethro made plaid look sexy Tony'll never know.

Jethro got up and bid his mother farewell. "Got to get going, Mom. Tony, you ready?"

Tony got up nervously and nodded. They left the front house and Tony stopped in his tracks in front of the car in the driveway.

"J, is this your car?"

"Yeah, why?" he smirked.

"It's awesome!"

It was indeed impressive. The '71 yellow and black Challenger was a sight to behold.

"Glad you like it. Took me four months to find all the parts to rebuild it."

Tony looked at him. "You rebuilt this car."

Jethro gave him a crooked smile. "Another of my hobbies."

"What can't you do?"

"Vote."

"Ha ha. Funny."

"Come on. We got miles to cover and places to see, but first I have to run by the hospital."

They both got in. "I got to pick up my pay stub."

"You work there?"

"Yeah." Jethro told Tony the story of the hospital administrator hiring him on as a security guard on the weekends. The nurses thought he was just there to stock shelves. So Jethro made a deal with them. He would stock the supply shelves and closets and they would teach him first aid and other tricks.

"So that's how you knew what to do."

Jethro nodded.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to Silver Springs. We're going on a picnic."

"Cool."

The pair sat in the car silently the rest of the way there. Tony had a lot of unanswered questions running through his mind. Jethro hoped he was winning Tony's favor.

They came to a park with a lake. It was beautiful and peaceful there. The snow hadn't fallen yet, but the scent of its arrival was unmistakeable.

Jethro had already spread the blanket on the ground and sorted their meal onto plates. Their menu of choice was leg of lamb, a few vegetables, and a non alcoholic wine.

"It's beautiful out here, J."

Jethro smiled. "I sometimes come out here to run. More acreage, less chance of seeing someone I know."

Tony thought for a moment and bit his lip. "J, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's just that...I don't know a whole lot about you, you know? All I know is that you're a smart and sexy Alpha who is a genius in the kitchen."

Jethro gave him a cheeky grin. "I also woodcarve."

"The calluses?"

"Yeah. I don't believe in power tools so I carve everything by hand." He pulled a leather necklace out and handed it to Tony. "For you."

Tony inspected the necklace. The strand of leather was very soft and braided. Dangling from the leather was a small wooden wolf, carved with intricate detail. Hanging on either side of it was a tooth and a claw.

"Ed's bear claw and Chuck's leopard tooth." Jethro said quietly. "No one will ever hurt you. I promise this."

Tony started to tear up. He held the necklace up. "Put it on me?"

Jethro placed the piece of jewelry around Tony's neck with a gentle touch. "Beautiful." He whispered.

They had somehow moved toward each other as if pulled by gravity. The imprinting bond was growing stronger by the second. There was only one way this would end. Jethro's lips ghosted over Tony's, breathing in each other's air.

"Do I have permission to kiss you?" he murmured. "Been wanting to do this for so long."

Tony breathed. "Yes."

Jethro's lips pressed against Tony's in the most tender of kisses. Now there was no denying the bond. Their lips parted, tongues dancing against each other. They wrapped themselves around each other, never breaking the kiss. It was impossible to tell where they began and where they ended. They never wanted it to end. Only the need for air broke the kiss.

They were breathing hard and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

When they had picked up the remains of their picnic, they drove back to Cold Creek. The sun was hanging low in the sky, creating a beautiful sunset. Mario's was open as usual so it wasn't hard to get a table. They ordered and waited on their food.

Tony thought that something on the table was interesting so he wouldn't meet Jethro's eyes. Jethro tucked a finger under his chin so he was forced to look up. There was concern in those ice blue eyes.

"What's wrong, T?"

Tony hesitated and started playing with his necklace. "T, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's bothering you."

"I still know very little about you."

"How about this. I tell you my family's history then you tell me yours, ok?"

"Ok."

"Let's see. For hundreds of years, the wolf has been the dominant form in my father's family. They were from Eastern Europe, Russia. Everyone feared my family because of their size, brutality, and their dominance over other shifters. In the 1800s, the wolves were being killed off so they made the move to America. Here my grandfather married a jaguar. It was a taboo because the wolves were supposed to have two parents who were also wolves. The wolf is still dominant, but it's not as strong. My father married my mother, a lion and yet I was able to overpower my father at a young age. I don't know what the fate of the rest of the wolves left in Russia are, but I do know they are still fighting amongst themselves for the right to rule."

"Rule?"

"T, I am a prince."

Tony looked at him like he had grown a second head. "A prince. As in royalty?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming."

Jethro chuckled. "Well, the rest of the Pack would have to disagree with you."

"You have a Pack?"

"I do. The rest of the family that made it to America. We have relatives that visit from time to time, but they don't stay. Boris was born in Germany and his half brother, Dmitri, is Russian. They talk every once in a while, keeping me updated."

"How many Pack members are there?"

"At the last Pack meeting there were five hundred. Not including the women with infants. All together there are a thousand, the largest pack on this side of the world."

"All wolves?"

"A majority, yes."

Tony took the time to process the information Jethro told him. He understood some Pack mechanics, but not everything. A prince? Now that was going to take some time getting used to. Tony decided to go for broke.

"J, where do you see yourself in the future?"

That question came out of nowhere. Jethro blinked. He had thought about the future yeah, but he also knew that his plans had changed since Tony came here.

"I've always wanted to be a good Marine...a good husband...and possibly a doctor."

He had thought about marriage? _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

"Tony, breathe. This is not a proposal."

Thank God.

Tony took in a lungful of air. Jethro took both if his hands in his. "T, we're on our first date. It would be irresponsible of me to force you into a loveless marriage. That's why I've been taking it slow."

"Thanks, for explaining that."

Jethro smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here. We got one more place to go."

* * *

They pulled into a gravel parking lot and parked. Jethro turned the radio on to a station and got out of the car. He came back with a large bucket of popcorn and drinks.

"What are we watching?"

"You'll see."

The opening credits started and Tony was in shock. "No freaking way. Casablanca!"

Jethro chuckled. "Watch the movie, T."

Tony was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't feel Jethro move closer to him in the seat. Jethro put his arm around Tony, not sure if his touch was wanted. Tony relaxed into the embrace and curled into Jethro, soaking in his higher than normal body heat.

When the movie was over, they drove back to Ann's house. Jethro decided to break the silence. "You know, I told you my family history. Why don't you tell me yours?"

Tony sighed. "There's not much to tell. I have three brothers: Vincent, Michael, and Dextrin. I also have a baby sister, Patricia. Trish and I hung out most of the time. My brothers hated me. They followed my father everywhere. Long story short, I am second generation American. My grandfather moved to Long Island from Sicily. The DiNozzos are lions, but my mother's family were tigers."

"Can you do both forms?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "What about you?"

"Wolf, lion, jaguar, and tiger. Those are the main four. I can attempt something else, but it never lasts long."

"Is that an Alpha thing?"

Jethro shrugged.

They pulled into the driveway. Jethro walked Tony to the door. They were standing on the front porch when Jethro turned to Tony and took the smaller teen's hands in his.

"I had a really good time tonight. I hope we can do it again soon."

Tony blushed. "I had a really good time too."

Jethro had to bend down a bit. He kissed Tony on the lips and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"I have to go. See you Monday?"

Tony nodded. He watched Jethro get in the muscle car and drive away. He put his fingers to his lips still feeling the tingly feeling whenever Jethro kissed him. He smiled. Their date was a fairytale come true. Tony was just kissed by a real Prince Charming.

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 8**:

Time moves to Jethro and Tony's first Christmas.

Time moves again to late spring.


End file.
